


[Podfic] a little help from my friends

by orphan_account, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a transfer-of-consciousness experiment goes horribly, horribly right and as usual Steve is the only sane man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little help from my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723240) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:10:48

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/a%20little%20help%20from%20my%20friends.mp3) (10.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/a%20little%20help%20from%20my%20friends.m4b) (5.2 MB) 

Streaming: 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] i hear that your old flame is a pure breed (the stand up and walk out on me remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596671) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
